


The Other Half

by Katzedecimal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting with friends, John gains some insights.</p>
<p>Part of the <i>Apres la Morte/Rat, Wedding, Bow</i> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FroggyBangBang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBangBang/gifts), [DarkSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSakura/gifts), [nishiko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nishiko).



> by request of some friends and written for them

Here we are. Right, then. Can't say I'm not a bit surprised. Sherlock doesn't usually want to do any kind of social activities but he never passes up a chance to visit with the Carters. I guess seeing them won out over having to go to a large Jones family party to do it. 

"Large" is right, there must be at least fifty people here already. This isn't going to do Sherlock any good at all, he hates crowds and this qualifies. Wonder if Mrs. Jones is going to be here? It'd be lovely to meet her, she's such a sweetheart. 

Where's Sherlock going?.. Ah good, he's spotted someone. Lovely. And there's his 'Mini-Me', bless him. He doesn't look at all like Sherlock, does he? He seems fond of Sherlock, though, and Sherlock's obviously fond of him. Beats me why he loves these people so much but it's good to see. They love him too, that's plain. It's good to see someone other than me who actually _likes_ him. 

So this is the extended family. My God, and there's more of them coming in. Wonderful. Oh, I wonder if that's...? Is that Professor Jones? Cor, he's aged, hasn't he? Can see the family resemblence, though. Can see a lot of resemblances. I saw this that time in Canada, too. Sherlock's the one who fits in, here. 

God. I stand out like a sore thumb here, don't I? I'm the only one who isn't moving very much. I'm the only one who isn't waving my hands around. Well, not the _only_ one, but definitely in the minority. The very visible minority. Christ. Shoe's on the other foot now, isn't it? 

My God, yes it is! Maybe this is an opportunity. I'm always badgering Sherlock on how to behave in mixed company and I'm standing out like a sore thumb here. Maybe I should try a taste of my own medicine. Hmm. 

Alright. Hang back and observe a bit first. A bit like being in another culture, really. Just like in Afghanistan. Shouldn't be that difficult, right? -- don't sit so still, talk with your hands a bit, look off to the side or at the table when talking to someone... Shouldn't be too hard. I can manage this. Just try to be a bit Sherlock. Well, minus the brilliant deductions but you can't have everything... There's irony for you, having to take social cues from Sherlock.

Nice people though. Odd, everyone seems a bit... _SHIT!_ That's what it is, no one's shaking hands here! Bloody buggering fuck! How are they doing introductions, then? Fuck. Watch closely, John... Bloody hell, there **is** a protocol and I missed it. This really **is** like being in a different culture. Okay, ready... Direct eye contact, nod your head, repeat the name... That went better. Christ. Bloody hell, I never even thought...

No wonder they're so tense. This is their safe place then they have to meet me and they have to remember to do it the other way. God. There, did it better that time. I'll get the hang of it. Shit, I'm staring, look away, John. Maybe I can compromise...? 

I'm doing something wrong, I can tell. What is it? Or is it just that I'm a stranger? I can't tell what I'm doing wrong but I know it's something. _Fuck!_ Is this what it's like for Sherlock? God. No, hang on, I think I've figured it out. Damn, I read about this once, too. Right. Damn. Alright, talk about that time in Afghanistan... there, that's going better, I think. Fuck, I should have remembered about that, not to guess at people's feelings. Shit. Cocked that one up. Christ. This really is like being in another culture. A bit like going across the pond, really -- the language is the same but everything else is just different enough to throw you off. 

I'm doing something else wrong, dammit. What is it? What am I doing wrong? Right, shutting up and listening for a bit...Crap that's what it is! - people are talking one at a time, that's what it is. I'm talking over people. Crap! I'm talking over people and they can't sort them out. Fuck fuck fuck. Right.

Is that Mrs. Jones? Oh, lovely! Bolivia's definitely her daughter, isn't she? Oh thank God, a proper handshake and smile! Bloody hell! No wonder Sherlock goes out of his way to visit these people, look how relieved **I** feel and I'm around people like me all the time! Fuck... And I've only been here for an hour. It really is just like in Afghanistan. Remember how tired I was after a day in town, trying to remember all the do's and don'ts? God. Well, I managed it in Afghanistan and I can manage it here. These people manage it every day then they come here to relax and feel safe to be themselves. Lovely. Direct eye contact, nod, and repeat the name. Brief eye contact then look away. Talk with your hands. Fuck, I'm sitting too still. Talk about that time in Berlin. Shut up when someone else starts talking. Don't talk over. God, it's a lot to remember. 

Are we going home soon?

Christ, listen to me! This is **nothing** compared to Afghanistan! Afghanistan was culture shock! This is just a bit of minor adjustment. ...just the same, I'm going to want a pint when I get home. Sherlock'll head straight for his microscope, I'm sure. God. Poor Sherlock... He's come all this way and braved a big crowd of mostly strangers, just to feel less like an alien for a little while. Just to fit in without trying, for a bit. _Fuck._

Alright, John, you're getting the hang of it. Just like in Afghanistan. ...This is never going to feel natural, is it. I was in Afghanistan for years and it never felt natural, still felt faked, still an act I had to put on. God. No wonder Sherlock's so determined to be himself when he's at home. A man should feel safe to be himself in his own home. Fuck. I should have thought of this before, long before. Christ. He's right, sometimes I really am an idiot. It's that he's English, that's what it is. I don't expect an Englishman to be any different. I expected it in Afghanistan but I don't expect it at home and yet here we are. Here we are, practically a whole micro-culture right here. Amazing. 

Oh, it looks like Sherlock's hit his limit, looks like he's burning out. Christ, is that the time?? Bloody hell, he's held out well. I'm exhausted, can only imagine how he feels. Mrs. Jones was lovely, such a sweet lady, I'm awfully glad to have met her. Must drop a line to my contacts at UNIT who put me in touch with her. She and her family have done so much for us. Right. Lovely time though, what a lovely bunch of people. Intense but lovely. Christ, I'm learning a lot tonight, aren't I. 

Home again home again jiggetty-jig. God! And there he goes, right for the microscope, haha. Poor chap, he must be wired after that. He did great though. Think I'll get a beer...

"Just tea for me."

....Annnd put the kettle on for Sherlock. God. That was brilliant. What an evening. 

"You did fine tonight."

.........

......that..... That...didn't feel as good as I intend it to when I say it. I meant it as encouragement, I meant it to sound reassuring, not...... _Bugger._

The shoe really **is** on the other foot.

Hell. God. I really **am** learning a lot tonight.

"Did your experiment yield any results?"

Did it yield any.... Oh God, what do I even say?? What can I tell him? What can I say that won't sound patronising or dismissive? I'll just give him his tea and tell him, "I need more data."

Ah... _that_ smile is worth it.


End file.
